


Medium Toxic Sludge, Extra Hot

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: The Gifted (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asian Character(s), Barista!John, Character(s) of Color, Clarice is a BAMF, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, Interracial Relationship, John is so smitten, Kissing, Native American Character(s), Romance, Thunderblink, basically anything John says in italics is supposed to be innuendo, very bad barista!John, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: That Coffee Shop AU where Marcos owns a cafe, Lorna likes to be sassy to customers, all drinks John makes tastes like straight bitter bean juice, and Clarice still orders coffee from him.





	Medium Toxic Sludge, Extra Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, just want to warn you that I refer to Clarice as being Chinese bc-- 
> 
> A) BingBing Fan who is the OG Asian!Blink is Chinese. B) Fong is a Chinese surname. C) In my humble Asian opinion, I'm just glad The Gifted is keeping with the trend of Asian!Blink. As David So has said, Asians are still trying to get our foot in the door and we don't always have the luxury of having a specific Asian ethnicity playing a particular Asian coded character in Hollywood. I mean, I'll take Jamie Chung over Kristen Stewart any day of the week.

Eclipse Café was a lovely coffee shop owned by one Marcos Diaz. Just about every customer left delighted that they had come, what with the nearly endless amount of sitting space, coffee made from the finest, imported beans, and just about the cutest Border Collie that laid loyally by her owner's seat in the back of the building. 

Among his employees was his girlfriend, Lorna, who only accepted the job because favoritism meant she could bitch at annoying customers without getting fired--although, she was working on that, getting riled up wasn't good for the baby--and it meant being in a relatively calm environment. There was Lauren, a sweet just-turned-sixteen-so-bring-on-work-experience girl who took pride in her work and always started her shift with an eager smile. Then there was John, just about the _worst_ barista on the face of the planet. What he brewed couldn't even be called coffee, it was sewer waste in a cup. No, it was bile topped with whipped cream disguised as coffee. Even his tea was atrocious, and they just stuck tea bags in hot water! The first time he made a decaf coffee for Lorna, the baby protested so much they worried she was going into labour early. 

Honestly, drinking anything John made meant you had a death wish or you were a masochist.

Or you _like_ liked him.

"Hey, stranger," John grinned at the Chinese woman as she entered the building.

Lorna's gaze flickered to the other woman, her lips curving into a wicked smirk. She nudged the teenager preoccupied with sprinkling chocolate powder on a café mocha who looked up in time to see one of their usual customers wiggle her fingers at John.

By the time Clarice reached the back of the café (remodeling a warehouse into a secluded café was both a blessing and a curse space-wise), the only male barista was leaning against the counter with a rogue lock of black hair dangling in his face.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"What, did you miss me?" she teased.

As subtly as they possibly could, the green haired woman and the blonde found menial tasks to look busy while watching the pair interact like old lovers. Not that they were. _Yet_. If Lauren had her way, John and Clarice would've started dating when she first came to the shop two months ago. Still, it amused her to no end seeing them dance around each other like nymphs. Now, if her pregnant coworker had a say, the duo would currently be en route to Las Vegas for a cheesy chapel wedding. 

After John took her order, the Asian woman set up camp at a table near Marcos, whom demanded that she sit with him instead. Clarice ran a hand through Zingo's fur as she took her seat. They talked about fatherhood and the new additions to the pastry section while John whipped up her order.

The owner of Eclipse eyed his best friend, then shared a look with the mother of his unborn child, before he directed his attention to his new companion.

"So Clarice, what's new in your life? You didn't come in for a couple of weeks, are you cheating on us with Starbucks?"

"How did you know? Can you smell the pumpkin spice on my breath?"

A look of faux horror crossed the man's face, "You're cheating on Johnny's crappy coffee with overrated, overpriced coffee? I'm disappointed in you, I thought you were better than that."

They laughed until a few heads, including the staff's, turned in their direction and they forced themselves to stop.

"Actually, my dad was in town so I was spending time with him. He really isn't big on going out and ordering coffee, he's really old school. I buy Folgers and pull out my electric kettle when he comes into town. 

Marcos hummed, filing away the little fact for when she'd left and John interrogated him on why she was laughing.

"That must've been nice having your old man around."

Clarice opened her mouth to reply when John arrived toting a steaming mug and a plated pastry. At Eclipse Café, customers retrieved their order at the designated pick-up area.. unless you were Clarice Fong and John Proudstar was working.

"One Café Au Lait, _medio_ and a maple pecan twist for the girl with the emerald eyes," John announced as he placed both things in front of her.

"Emerald?" the Chinese woman repeated, "Two weeks ago I was 'honeydew eyes'. I've been promoted."

"Well with Johnny's coffee skills, I'm glad one of you is," Marcos commented.

"I'm getting better."

"Everything you touch turns to rat poison, bro."

"Don't listen to him, your coffee is fine," Clarice assured with a lopsided grin.

"Says one customer out of the hundred that will actually wait for John to get busy so someone else can make their drink."

"That's because Clarice enjoys the _finer_ things in life," John declared, his eyes twinkled with mischief as he leaned down with his hands planted firmly on the table to wink at the object of his affection. "Don't forget to say goodbye later."

"I won't," she promised.

With one last smile, John turned back to man the counter, prompting Marcos to push the small wooden box containing an assortment of sugar packets towards the older woman.

"I'll go get the cream for you."

"You don't have to do that, Marcos," she frowned.

"I know your routine," the Colombian stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "I know you need the cream to drink _that_ down."

While Clarice may have feelings for her usual barista, her red tinted goggles didn't affect her tastebuds. To drink the concoction that he served, customers needed a gallon of milk and enough sugar to give a hummingbird diabetes. So she accepted Marcos's act of kindness and did her best to turn John's inedible beverage into something she could stomach.

* * *

John's worst day at Eclipse was when Clarice came into the café in sweats and a green camouflage shirt. He thought her fashion choice was odd considering she typically came in wearing jeans and a comfortable tee shirt, but he summed up her attire as it possibly being laundry day for her. 

"Forget to hit up Pac Sun?" he joked.

"Like I'm going to wear skinny jeans on an international flight," Clarice replied.

The three baristas behind the counter not so subtly blanched at her.

"What's the occasion? Sorority sister getting married?"

She shook her head, "Work. I'm a professional adventurer."

"Holy shit, really?" John stared wide eyed at her.

"Yeah, I work for that magazine eXcitement as a sketch artist/adventurer." Clarice looked down in embarrassment, "I basically run around drawing what my boss asks for and doing stuff like deep sea diving and rock climbing."

"That's amazing," the barista replied, his coworkers nodding behind him. "What made you want to get into that? Your wander _lust_ just too strong?"

She rolled her eyes, doing her best to not let the act come off as fond. "My dad did the same thing, not for a magazine like me, but he would take me camping and hiking a lot when I was a kid. Then I went to college and he basically spent the time being nomadic. When I got breaks he'd send me a ticket so we could spend Christmas hunting in Canada or fishing in The Bahamas." The green eyed beauty shrugged casually, "I guess I didn't want to give up that lifestyle, you know? And now I get to make money off of it."

John was silently in awe of his crush. Sure, he knew little things about Clarice like her last name being Fong (only because he needed to swipe her card) and that she lived in a very lively apartment complex, but to hear about something she most likely shared over dates or old friends made a warmth bloom in his chest because John fucking Proudstar was getting to know Clarice Fong.

An irritated blonde cleared her throat from behind Clarice, glaring daggers at John and showing him the time on her iPhone.

"You lovebirds done? Some of us have places to be." 

"Then go," Clarice retorted, now examining the goodies in the display case.

From where John stood he could see the tiny smirk on her face at the indignant sounds the other patron was making before they left, stomping all the way.

"Are you secretly hanging out with Lorna?" he joked.

"Trust me, you'd know," his green haired coworker commented as she pulled a tray of conchas from the oven.

Clarice ordered a pequeño ("Is it really necessary to have sizes in Spanish?" John looked at his best friend. "Of course, it makes it sound classy.") iced caramel macchiato and a raspberry and white chocolate biscotto.

"See you when I get back," she declared after receiving her order.

When Clarice returned almost a month later, she brought along a portfolio of the pictures she had taken and all too gleefully showed John the sketches she made of Taal Lake in the Philippines and a few selfies she had taken while on white sand beaches that made her hum with a far away look in her eyes. At the end of her pseudo show-and-tell, she presented John with a small package of tamarind candy she picked up. She muttered about how she picked up candy for Marcos and the girls--that she thought of other people--but he knew it was just a front so the Chinese female wouldn't have to say "I wanted to get you something."

* * *

The next time Clarice went to Eclipse Café, she thought it was weird there were no cars in the parking lot. She was unable to see into the windows with the heavy rain giving the glass a good pounding. The bell rang above the door as she pushed it open and then shut with her soaked back against it before the raging winds could throw it further open.

"We're closed!" John stated, a pen dangling from his fingers and a mountain of papers spread around him.

"Oh!" Clarice replied in surprise. "My bad, didn't know."

John's head whipped up at the sound of her voice, eyes just a little wide as he took in her wet form. He cursed as he rose from his seat at Marcos's usual table and rushed to grab one of the hoodies they sold to give to her.

"I didn't even park my car that far and I still look like I jumped outta the ocean," the Asian female accepted the clothing.

"You should go change, I'll whip you up some coffee."

Clarice would've protested had her teeth not been chattering violently. Instead she walked off in the direction of the restrooms after nodding in agreement. 

That left the barista with the task of heating up day old chocolate croissants and trying to use the French press. By the time the green eyed woman returned, slightly more dry than before and wearing the baggy, red " **Eclipse Café** | Bold Coffee For Bold People" hoodie, John had accomplished spilling milk and coffee on the counter.

"Hello, Clarice," John greeted with a stained rag in hand.

"Oh no, not you too. Boys have been saying that since I was twelve," she pursed her perpetually magenta lips.

"Really? Well you never went through eighth grade hearing people you didn't even know call you 'Johnnycakes' because all the English teachers assigned us The Outsiders at the beginning of the year."

"Oh, I love that book!" the Chinese woman laughed. "Okay, now I have to start calling you Johnnycakes."

"Well now that I've heard _you_ say it," he trailed off. 

Clarice took the liberty of John cleaning up his mess and the café technically being closed to sneak behind the counter and take away the French press. When the actual barista and employee of Eclipse Café raised a brow at her, she gave him a sly grin and went about making lattes. Once more, John was in awe of Clarice Fong as she made two cups of coffee with perfect latte art. The cup she gave him had a cursive J and hers had a cartoon dog.

"Since I made this myself, I think this should be on the house," Clarice proclaimed.

"No arguments here."

John sipped his hot drink and nearly gave himself whiplash trying to remove his lip from the rim and talk.

"Goddamn, that's good. You can make coffee too?"

"Worked at a coffee shop on campus," she admitted, "Didn't want to ask my dad for spending money."

"I guess you die inside each time you drink mine," John went to retrieve the croissants.

"Only the first time."

After plating their croissants and a few cookies leftover, they traveled to the table John had been sitting at when the Asian woman came in.

"So where is everyone? I've come in on a Tuesday before," Clarice nibbled on the flaky baked good.

John smiled, "Lorna went into labour this morning. Marcos decided to give everyone the day off which works great for Lauren and the other kids he hired because it's like exam week for them." 

"Why are you here then? You didn't want to be at the hospital?"

"Nah, I told Marcos to call me when I could visit them. I wanted to help them out by finishing up these invoices so they don't get behind. Lore's basically getting all the maternity leave she wants." He took another sip of his perfect latte and sighed in bliss at the flavour. "Thought I could clean up their house before they got released too. We should be back in business tomorrow, but with me as boss."

They joked about John being an awful manager but Clarice knew he'd be great in Marcos's absence. She curled her feet under her body and enjoyed her coffee break when John excused himself to finish up the paperwork. Though she'd never tell him, she missed well made coffee.

"Can I ask you something, Clare?" He quietly prayed she didn't question the nickname.

"Sure."

"You know I make shitty coffee, why do you still drink it?"

"Besides it giving me an opening to talk to you? It just seemed like a nice Hallmark-y couple thing."

John looked up from the form he'd been filling out to look at Clarice. Stared right into her sea glass green eyes and those tiger stripe like tattoos around them. He knew quite well that the attraction he felt for her wasn't one sided. More than once, other customers would try and pick her up and she'd quickly shut them down. But this was them, Clarice and John, adventurer and barista.

"I wasn't aware we were a couple," he commented, "Can't recall you wining and dining me."

"Well I want to be. What about you?" she asked bluntly.

"I can say without a doubt that I'm in."

Almost as if on cue, the new couple drank their coffee in sync. They were already copying each other three seconds into the relationship.

This time, it was Clarice who broke the silence.

"I think this requires a display of affection," the aforementioned woman said.

"Oh? In what way?"

"Come over here and you'll find out," she challenged.

With a crooked grin, John rose from his seat and sauntered over to his newfound girlfriend. She looked up at him right before closing her eyes as he leaned close enough for their lips to touch. The kiss was soft and caffeinated. Clarice wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and tugged him down with surprising force. He had to anchor himself on the back of her chair and the edge of the table, effectively boxing her in. Which, if he was reading her smile correctly, was exactly what she wanted.

They met each other halfway in a clash of lips and teeth. John wasn't surprised to find out Clarice was a biter when she took his bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a commanding tug. Which just egged him on to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore the cavern, enjoying the way his kittenish licks to the roof of her mouth made her fucking _shiver_ against him.

When the demand for air became too great, John pulled back and tried to suppress the way his breath came out in pants. Clarice was no better, her face was flushed and those green eyes he adored were a mere ring around her dilated pupils.

"Umm," she said breathlessly and holy shit, did that have an effect on John, "Would it be bad for you-for you to close up?"

The barista pushed back his bangs and let out a little laugh, "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Thanks for reading all the way to the end bc--*screams in Asian* I. can't. end. a. fucking. fic. to. save. my. life. Well, as long as you enjoyed yourself even a little, I'll take that as a win.
> 
> Okay, so what I wanted to do was have Marcos's café be the anti Starbucks in that if Paul Rudd's character from Role Models went there, he wouldn't be snarky towards Lauren bc their drink sizes aren't pretentious Italian/Spanish. The drink sizes are in Spanish bc he's Latinx, it's his business, and people learn something. If you weren't the generation that learned grande and pequeño from Dora, you need to learn it somewhere.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed my Thunderblink fic! Maybe if I come up with a new idea I'll write another, as it is, the only Thunderblink idea I'm playing with is a daemon AU where Marcos's is a Border Collie like Zingo, John's is a thunderbird bc badass as fuck, and Clarice's is whatever creature rip's off heads like a praying mantis. Be good guys!
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
